EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam
The EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam is a transformable mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Phantom Gundam was the second "Thousand Custom" unit to be developed by the Jupiter Foundation. It has incorporated Minovsky Drive technology and was originally meant for the sole purpose of travelling between Earth and Jupiter. But in the case of combat, it has been given combat capabilities. As a Thousand Custom unit, the suit's power is supposed to be equivalent to an army of a thousand mobile suits. The Minovsky Drive technology is based on the F99 Record Breaker data stolen by Callisto's Shadow. The technology was then incorporated into an Amakusa. Because Jupiter did not have the resources to create a perfected Minovsky Drive, this resulted in an incomplete mobile suit with a lack of balance between the two technologies and was abandoned as a failure. Under the cover in the head is the mono-eye camera commonly used in Jovian MS. Although the Phantom Gundam was originally developed as a transformable MS, a problem with the Minovsky Drive forced the developers to abandon the completed transformation mechanism. A physical lock was placed on the transformation mechanism located in the torso so that the Phantom Gundam would be rolled-out as a standard humanoid MS. Armaments ;*Flame Sword :A powerful high output beam saber which utilizes the same Phantom Light mechanic. By "flushing" the I-field against a beam shield or beam saber, the Flame Sword can destroy the I-field that holds the shape of the defending weapon. It can also be used as a heat sword by heating the device without emitting the beam. ;*Butterfly Buster B :A version of the XM-X0 Crossbone Gundam X-0's Butterfly Buster but created with current technology, resulting in about 12% higher power output. Special Equipment & Features ;*Phantom Light :With the Minovsky Drive, the Phantom Gundam could generate a phenomenon similar to the Record Breaker and Victory 2 Gundam's "Wings of Light", named "Phantom Light". The Phantom Light is emitted in a ghostly fashion as its integration to the mobile suit is imperfect, fitting for its name, with about 50% the strength of the Victory 2's. There is a time-limit of 15 minutes in using the Phantom Light due to the imperfect reverse-engineering, but a cooling system has been installed to remedy the limitation though it extends for only another 15 minutes. It can also generate an I-Field barrier that covers the whole body that has been described as a "storm", and boasts overwhelming defense against beam weapons regardless of close range or long range. ;*Mirage Bird (Mirage Oiseau) :A mobile armor transformation mode hidden within the Phantom Gundam. Its main purpose was for stable long-haul space flights between Earth and Jupiter. Although the Mirage Bird's appearance gives the impression of poor aerodynamics for atmospheric flight, the I-Field barrier which surrounds the Mirage Bird gives it increased flight performance on Earth compared to its standard MS form. Font Baud physically destroys the lock placed on the mechanism, which allows the Phantom Gundam to transform into this mode. History Gallery EMS-TC02 Phantom 03.jpg|EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam Ghost 33.jpg Phantom Gundam Lineart FB.jpg|Phantom Gundam Lineart Front and Back Phantom-detail.jpg|Phantom Gundam Details Phantom Gundam MA Lineart.jpg|Phantom Gundam Mobile Armor Lineart Butterfly b.jpg|Butterfly Buster B NXEDGE Style Phantom Gundam.jpg|NXEDGE Style #0032 Phantom Gundam Action Figure (2017) EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|As seen in Gundam Versus Gundam Diorama Front 3rd EMS-TC02 Phantom.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front. Phantom sealed.jpg|Phantom sealed Phantom Light.jpg|Phantom Light I-field barrie.jpg|Phantom I-field barrier. I-field..jpg|Stopping the beam chain saw Phantom cooling sytems.jpg|Inner frame and the cooling pipes Storm i-field.jpg|Storm I-field Mirage bird.jpg|Mirage bird External Links Category:Mobile Weapons